


他的睫毛

by Hey_Lyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lyla/pseuds/Hey_Lyla
Summary: ”妈妈，我恋爱了。”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 23





	他的睫毛

**Author's Note:**

> 一个谈恋爱的故事，只是想让他们好好谈场恋爱。老乡永远是爱情！！！！！！
> 
> 灵感来自周杰伦的她的睫毛 
> 
> 是高中生！
> 
> ⚠️！有直接性描写⚠️！
> 
> Ooc是我的，老乡永远是爱情不是友情！！

“喂！喂！鹿丸！奈良鹿丸！” 

谁在叫我？真麻烦啊。

奈良鹿丸这么想，但也只能睁开眼睛，他无法在这样焦急的呼喊声下继续睡觉。似乎不再给那个叫他的人一点反应，那人就要冲上来扯他的头发逼他睁开眼睛。

发出这阵声音的是宇智波佐助，这让奈良鹿丸难得的愣了六秒——三秒用于寻找声源，他前面坐着的是漩涡鸣人，右边是犬冢牙，直到眼神往右上角瞟去，也就是漩涡鸣人的右边，才是声音的源头；另外三秒则用来思考——怎么这家伙会叫他？ 但是这次他智慧的大脑并没有被充分使用，他看不到宇智波的眼神，那人的下巴朝着他自己的左边微微翘起，那是漩涡的位置。

这个动作让奈良重新观察了一下当下局势：宇智波和自己显而易见已经没有在听课了，于是他把头转向自己的左边——他坐在教室的最后一排，右边靠着窗。左边的犬冢出乎意料地还睁着眼睛，但眼神并不是看向黑板或者他们正在讲述日本政体的宇智波带土老师，而是盯着他的笔袋，

犬冢很可能是在看昨天棒球职业联赛的回放。

奈良真是聪明极了，轻而易举地就推测出了犬冢在用手机看回放的事实，于是这颗让同学们无限羡慕的菠萝脑袋又转回来。他的正前方是一个耸起的后背——漩涡鸣人在睡觉，沐浴在从窗户里照出来的阳光中。 因为他低着头，奈良只能看到他一点儿的金灿灿的头发。 

真是幸福。 能在下午的一点半美美睡上一觉是一件多么令人满足的事！

奈良这么想，自然就没有看到宇智波同学脸上恨不得吃了漩涡鸣人的表情，他只是顺着目光继续往前看，是毫无阻碍的，日向宁次笔挺的后背和让他颇感羡慕的发量——接着他就看不到太前面的同学了，就顺势就往讲台望去——

宇智波带土正和蔼地看着他，然后又用他平时不会用的，极度快乐的语气对他说：

“奈良同学睡醒了吗？请帮老师我叫醒你前面的漩涡鸣人好吗？”

奈良鹿丸听到山中井野笑得声音超大。他还看到被气地正在拼命呼吸的宇智波佐助。

已经是五点半了，即使是九月初的夏末，五点半也还是有点天黑的样子。

宇智波佐助没有回家，他等在高二办公室门口，海野伊鲁卡温和而滔滔不绝的训斥声从门缝里冒出来窜进耳朵里。

鸣人这白痴！

宇智波佐助这样想，但是在宇智波带土命令他放学马上回家时，他还是不给面子地拒绝了自己小叔叔的要求——这其实很少见，虽然他们叔侄关系不好，但是宇智波家的原则就是一至对外。所以当宇智波带土身后还跟着旗木卡卡西的时候，小侄子宇智波佐助一直都是很给这个不正经的小叔叔面子的。可是这回宇智波带土有点把宇智波佐助给惹毛了，就像全世界只有宇智波佐助能叫漩涡鸣人吊车尾，宇智波带土也不能把漩涡同学的小报告打到海野伊鲁卡哪里去。这是叔侄间在很久之后才互相明白的底线，而这时候的宇智波带土则非常情有可原地完全不知道。 

“佐助！快回家！” 大号宇智波用一直以来的凶巴巴口气对小号宇智波说。 

“带土!干嘛对佐助这么凶啊。” 旗木卡卡西永远都是一副温和而懒洋洋的样子，就像被冬天十点太阳晒过的棉被。

“不。”宇智波佐助惜字如金。

宇智波带土有点被惊讶到，这个小短炸毛很少会真的生气——宇智波带土看得出来他在对自己生气。虽然在外人看来，宇智波家的人一直都在生气，但是那就像外人永远分不清同卵双胞胎，宇智波家的所有人都能分清楚家里人到底是凶巴巴地开心或是笑咪咪地准备打死人。

宇智波佐助毫无疑问生气了，他一生气整个人就会弓起来。小时候只要宇智波带土和宇智波鼬打架，或者宇智波鼬为了和宇智波止水出去玩而没有榨番茄汁，他就会这样弓起来，像是一只河豚鱼，只不过现在长高了，人瘦了，变成了刺猬。

大号宇智波心道大事不妙，也不知道谁惹了宇智波佐助这尊大难搞，宇智波家人个体都很可怕，合体更加可怕，尤其是搞毛宇智波佐助等于搞了整个宇智波

——家里对佐助实在太宠了！

这是宇智波带土经常说的话，但宇智波斑总是说，人家有哥哥你没有，人家从小就是尖儿，你呢？

宇智波带土就不能在餐桌上说话了，他只能再伸手拿一块宇智波鼬做的红豆糕，一边给旗木发消息问自己能不能入赘，但是信息没发完他就跑去厨房吐掉嘴里的东西——红豆糕是咸的。

宇智波带土虽然笨——他不知道是自己惹火了宇智波佐助，但是知道要远离生气的宇智波佐助。旗木卡卡西被男朋友拉住手一起往外跑，今天宇智波带土准备直接带他去甘粟甘买最新鲜的红豆糕，再去买秋刀鱼。 

“那你就让鼬担心吧！”临走前他还故意这么说，“我去和卡卡西约会啦！拜拜！” 

“我已经给鼬发消息了！” 宇智波佐助回击，但是并未造成任何实质性的伤害，宇智波带土像是没听到一样自顾自往前走，只有旗木卡卡西回头，口罩下的脸给了一个温和的笑容，朝他挥手再见。

“早晚入赘去旗木家得了！” 宇智波佐助只能这么咬牙切齿。 

但这无济于事，相反，宇智波带土还会为此乐得开心，而漩涡鸣人还在办公室里没出来。

“鸣人，不是我要批评你什么，我能理解上课想睡觉，也能接受偶尔很累，实在忍不住，天气又真的很舒服于是就睡一会的样子。但是这都是这周的第几次了！你怎么回事？是家里发生什么事了吗？”

“玖辛奈和老爸？根本没事的啦嘚吧哟！”漩涡鸣人来了点精神，他已经听海野老师叨叨将近四十分钟了，终于能说上一句话。奈良是和他一起在放学后来办公室被教育的，他很快就因为有理有据，态度随意却无法挑剔的认错态度被放走，而漩涡是不可能在短时间内打出一篇精彩绝伦，论据新颖的认错腹稿——那他还是漩涡鸣人吗？ 

金灿灿的脑袋抬起来，就算是耐心很好的漩涡同学也终于坚持不住了，

“伊鲁卡老师！我没问题啦！就是最近xbox游戏打折，我一次性买了超多，现在天天玩，就有点睡眠不足。”说到最后他甚至低下了头，虽然良心收到了谴责，但是在关键的时候，谁还会在乎这么一点点的内心的煎熬呢？这和能换来的快乐相比根本不值一提嘛！于是漩涡鸣人一鼓作气， 

“我接下来会好好学习的的吧哟！卡卡西老师很喜欢我，我会好好学习数学的的吧哟！国文也是，英语也是，物理化学地理也是！政治！政治啊.......政治有点难啊嘚吧哟，带土老师讲的太高深啦！我根本听不明白啊！”

漩涡又低头了，这真的不能怪他。宇智波带土之前是做官的，据说还做得挺大，是哪个党派的党鞭来着，为什么最后来教书谁也不知道，他只知道就连奈良鹿丸和宇智波佐助一开始学起来都很吃力，于是他更加觉得自己不会并不是什么问题，直到大家都能跟上宇智波带土的课堂风格，而只有自己一直分不清君主专制，君主立宪制，共和制或是联邦制之类的东西，他才反应过来自己又落下了。不过这又怎么样呢？自己将来又不想从政，而是成为像野茂英雄那样的投球手。

可这都不是重点，海野伊鲁卡性格温和善良，他一看到学生难过就什么也忘了，对于他而言，所有的学生都是孩子，他们只是小孩子，没有必要叫他们承受太多。于是，即使他知道奈良鹿丸会接着睡觉，还是放他去和已经在东大读书的手鞠约会，因为这样反而会刺激那位懒洋洋的同学，从京都大学跳去东京。

这也是为了他学生的爱情着想啊！

他看着漩涡真的一副被政治搞的不知道怎么好的样子，只能建议，“要么你找宇智波同学给你补补课？” 

漩涡鸣人出办公室的门就恢复精力了。

“伊鲁卡和你说什么了？”

“没什么，就是叫我别睡觉，还不是因为我没鹿丸那么聪明，不然也就是象征性的五分钟。”

“白痴。”

漩涡鸣人丝毫不觉得宇智波佐助等他一个多小有什么不对，或者不合适的地方。他对此没什么特别的愧疚，宇智波佐助也没有生气或者对他不满。白痴，吊车尾这样的词对于漩涡来说只是一个佐助对他的特别称呼，这其中表达的独特性和其他任何称呼都不一样。

“请你去吃番茄拉面吧嘚吧哟！”

“你这家伙不要每次一激动就暴露口癖啊！很容易被看穿的！” 

“唉？”漩涡鸣人看向旁边，他和宇智波正在去停车场取单车的路上。这样的日子已经很多很多年了。他今年十七岁，宇智波也是十七岁。他们是多大认识的？大概是五岁吧？可是具体让他说，他也说不上来为什么自己会认识宇智波佐助这样臭屁的男孩子。

臭屁，臭屁又温柔。宇智波佐助已经这样等他很多年了，他不是个让人省心的学生，经常放学后被留下来，但是他并没有什么感觉，并不是没皮没脸，只是他知道自己想干什么，而读书恰好不是他梦想道路上的必备因素。他人品一直也不错，老师同学都很喜欢他。就算是放学被老师留下来，面对的也不是责骂，而是关怀。

理论上，这都是一个人的事。但是漩涡鸣人不一样，似乎从他记事起，从他坚定地相信自己将来要成为职业棒球手的时候，宇智波佐助就陪在他身旁，等他放学回家，告诉他想做就去做，说叫他放弃职业梦想的老师都是白痴。宇智波佐助是这么说的，

“你这家伙根本没有读书的天赋，成为职业棒球手这个梦想是你最明智的选择。”

宇智波佐助就这样用自己的方式，在漩涡鸣人身边一等就是好多年——漩涡鸣人在夕阳下离开办公室，外面的宇智智佐助就在昏黄的阳光下，像是一团看不清楚的影子。 

漩涡回过神，他转头看着宇智波，也不知道自己怎么就走马观花的想了这么些东西。不过在某方面意外灵敏的他马上明白这是一份独特的温柔。他凝望着宇智波一本正经的侧脸，那像是有了神态的愠怒的猫，

眉头应该是有点皱的，嘴巴大概是微微抿起来的，脸颊有点绷紧，漩涡在侧面看不到宇智波的眼睛，他恰好能仔细看到他的睫毛，细细的密密的，像是一把小刷子被点在他的眼睑上，平和又温柔。

佐助真好。漩涡鸣人想。宇智波佐助真好。他又想了一遍。

“吊车尾你看什么呢！”宇智波似乎被盯恼了，转过头提高声音说着质问的话，但是背光的夕阳盖住了他微微发红的面颊。 

“我在想佐助真是温柔啊嘚吧哟”漩涡鸣人也没被吼的不舒服，他顺势而为，一记直球打得对面人不知道怎么回击。但是异常敏锐的金发男孩立马接口，

“我请你吃拉面吧嘚吧哟！”

“谁要吃拉面啊！家里哥哥还给我留了好吃的！”

“我让一乐大叔给你多加番茄！”

“快走了大白痴！天要黑啦！”

“好哦——！”

漩涡鸣人也一直很有本事，只有他能看到宇智波佐助在听到多加番茄的时候，笑得非常开心，开心到原本乌黑乌黑的眼睛里都闪亮亮的，像是要染湿他的睫毛。

“日本的政体？”

“额，政体啊，政体......政体！啊！是资本主义专政！”

“笨蛋！那是国体！政体是君主立宪制！”

漩涡鸣人开始正式的政治补习了，负责他的是宇智波老师宇智波佐助。

“这好难啊佐助！我学不懂啦！”漩涡鸣人“咚”的一声倒在了桌子上，宇智波佐助见怪不怪。他从书包里摸出了一本笔记本，封面上有绿色小恐龙的。那本有点小厚的笔记本被宇智波刷刷地翻阅着，竟然让漩涡有点羡慕。似乎是找到了想要的，宇智波放下笔记本，上面的记录整整齐齐。他随手拿起一支笔，低下头，手上动作着，嘴里开始吐出好听的但是叫漩涡鸣人听不懂的东西。 

所以宇智波专心的说啊说，漩涡鸣人却没有听啊听。他只是就着先前倒在桌子上的，侧着脸的动作，自下而上盯着宇智波安静又专注的侧脸。宇智波佐助长的很好看，还是那种特别的，模糊的好看。不是说他五官模糊，而是他看上去有几分雌雄莫辨——锋利的眉毛像男孩子，秀气的鼻子说不出，他的嘴巴不是很薄也没有很厚，但是由于皮肤白而显得粉红饱满；眼睛大圆，是典型的杏眼，一对让女孩羡慕的眼睛。不过眼前人似乎不怎么笑，像是初春早上刚开的花，整个人散发着清冷的味道。 

但是最让漩涡鸣人在意的还是他的睫毛。弯弯的睫毛落在宇智波漂亮的眼睛上，像是停在上面下一秒就会飞走一样，漩涡想摸摸它，他直觉手感会是软软的，甚至会带一些温热的，就像宇智波自己的温度一样，睫毛的温度会告诉漩涡一些他只能通过身体接触才能发掘的东西。

他想知道更多关于宇智波佐助的一切，就算是睫毛的温度都想知道。

“佐助，”他还是不动，只是眼神里带着只有在棒球场上才会有的跃跃欲试，“你能让我摸摸看你的睫毛吗？”

他尽量让自己不要听上去像个变态，自己从小到大都是个出人意料的家伙，但是即使如此，摸睫毛这个要求还是让人起鸡皮疙瘩。

“哈？”宇智波佐助难得愣住了，他不明白怎么好好的面前这家伙会提出这样的问题，和政治题目有关吗？还是真的太难了，他真的学不会，开始自暴自弃了？ 

宇智波佐助低下头，他想问问漩涡鸣人是不是真的觉得太难了，如果是这样，那么他先大发慈悲地帮他把上学期学的也讲一讲好了。

于是他学着漩涡的样子，趴在了自己的桌子上，看到了那人闪亮的大眼睛，好像他宇智波佐助是什么绝世珍宝一样叫面前的人不可思议。宇智波佐助眨了两下眼睛，

“怎么了吗？”

漩涡鸣人突然就心跳加快了，就在宇智波佐助低下头，对他眨了两下眼睛的刹那。乌溜溜的眼睛像是两颗黑葡萄，说话的气息喷到他的脸上，距离近到漩涡鸣人想亲吻面前说话的嘴，想咬住他的舌头，舔舐他的牙齿，想让宇智波佐助闭上能够杀死自己的的眼睛，让细软的睫毛扫到他的脸上——想把他紧紧抱住，让他一直黏在自己身上。 

但是他终究只是这么想，唯一做的是伸出手，摸上了宇智波佐助的睫毛。

“佐助还有鸣人准备下来吃饭啦！” 

宇智波鼬进来了，“咦？鸣人在干嘛呢？”

漩涡鸣人吓了一跳，脑子里一下子什么东西都没了，最先有反应的还是宇智波佐助，

“鸣人在摸我的睫毛。”

他声音沉沉的，有点干，还有点紧，像是自己做了什么叫人不知所措的事一样。

“是吗？”宇智波鼬还是笑嘻嘻的，“鸣人想摸止水的睫毛吗？”

那天吃完饭漩涡鸣人就骑上单车回家了。入秋的风吹的他有点凉，但是心里却滚烫滚烫的。他觉得自己恋爱了，他觉得自己喜欢宇智波佐助。临走时是宇智波鼬把他送到大门口的，他对漩涡说，“十七岁的男孩子不要随便摸别人脸哦！睫毛也不行，那是谈恋爱的人之间才能做的事情！”

“不是！”漩涡鸣人第一个反应是否定。 

“既然不想和我们佐助谈恋爱就不要做这种让哥哥误会的事，如果是带土来叫你们吃饭你可能已经被打了。” 

“带土老师呢？”漩涡鸣人决定转移话题。 

“入赘旗木家了。”宇智波鼬笑得开心，他没有继续让漩涡尴尬的话题，而是善良地说了再见。 

可是宇智波鼬没想到的是，漩涡鸣人还没到家，就想明白了自己喜欢宇智波佐助这回事。

说到底，这哪里需要想呢，喜欢就是喜欢，没感觉就是没感觉。他想到趴在桌上时看到的宇智波佐助的脸，他不只是十七岁的宇智波佐助，还是五岁的，十岁的，十五岁的宇智波佐助；是五岁的，十岁的；十五岁的，还有现在在骑单车的漩涡鸣人。他们像是真正的共生体——因为生命在于死亡和记忆，而漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助共同拥有了二分之一。他当然不会贪心地想要拥有全部，因为爱情是合体与分离的艺术，是占有欲和自由的斗争，他喜欢的是自由的宇智波佐助，他爱的是自由爱他的宇智波佐助。 

漩涡鸣人回到家，他甚至没有大喊我回来了，就冲回自己的房间，跌进床里，他开始想着要怎么表白了。他想更进一步，想宇智波鼬同意自己抚摸宇智波佐助的脸，想满足自己属于爱情的那一份占有的欲望：他觉得自己心里有一团火，灼烧感逼他迫切地把那团火掏出来，用属于爱情的暴雨将熄灭——他快死了，他怀疑自己十七年的生命背叛了他，要把他一个晚上燃烬，灰飞烟灭。他需要宇智波佐助也同样地需要他——漩涡鸣人需要爱情拯救濒死的自己。 

“鸣人？”漩涡玖辛奈进了房间，她野兽般灵敏的直觉告诉自己儿子今天一定是发生了什么不得了的大事。她正在和波风水门看电影，但是心早已在家门发出声音的时候飞了出去。她迟迟没有等到往日里的“我回来了！”，耳朵捕捉到的是另外一阵关开门的声音，于是她明白大事不好，就推推波风水门，说自己要去看看儿子，让他一会也进来。身为丈夫的波风水门不明所以，因为在他看来，这只是漩涡玖辛奈的一次疑神疑鬼，但红发女人却坚定地说这是老天赐予她们作为母亲的另一项不为人知的技能，因为十月怀胎才是真正的受难。而这世界上只有妈妈对孩子的判断才是最准确的，孕育者和被创造者之间就有着这样绝对独特的关系。 

她又一次在和波风水门的婚姻争执中取得胜利。她的儿子，同她本性相似的，金灿灿的男孩儿极度亢奋，却又虚弱地坐在床上——来自父亲的蔚蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，可是本应更为闪耀的头发却有点儿灰败。 

“发生了什么？”她坐到儿子身旁，摸上他的脸，轻声问到。 

“妈妈，” 这很少见，漩涡鸣人几乎从未叫漩涡玖辛奈妈妈，他们两个很像，正如红头发女人不把金发男孩循规蹈矩地养，漩涡鸣人也不会正儿八紧地叫妈妈。 

漩涡玖辛奈心说大事不好，大吼一声老公，不管怎么样，自己顶不住就让这孩子的父亲上。

“我恋爱了。” 

“怎么了玖辛奈！”波风水门匆匆打开房门，一脸恐慌。 

“你说什么？我没有听清楚。”漩涡玖辛奈是真的没听清楚。 

“我说，”漩涡鸣人看看自己的父亲，又看看自己的母亲，“我恋爱了” 

“我想和宇智波佐助谈恋爱，就是和你们都认得的那个很帅的宇智波佐助谈恋爱，”他停了停，

“但是我还没有表白嘚吧哟！就很难受啊嘚吧哟！”

“啊？你只是谈恋爱吗？我以为发生什么大事你这么吓人哦嘚吧呢！”漩涡玖辛奈一巴掌拍到儿子的脑袋上，似乎没什么太大反应，却立马回头看向自己的丈夫。他并不是反对儿子喜欢男孩儿，她只是想知道孩子的父亲是什么反应。 

波风水门愁眉苦脸，他看着妻子和孩子如出一辙的脸看向他，耳边环绕着嘚吧哟嘚吧呢，心却里溢满了幸福。

漩涡玖辛奈是他生命中最重要的人，而漩涡鸣人是他们两个宁愿放弃对方，或是放弃自己，也要保护的宝贝，所以有什么理由拒绝他们的宝贝去追逐自己的幸福呢？他们已经被这个小太阳照耀十七年了。

“那老爸我可要努力赚钱啦！虽然我们家宇智波家算是门当户对，但是老爸我当官的没宇智波家经商的有钱啊！”

“对啊老公！”漩涡玖辛奈像是突然被刺激到，扑到波风水门身上，“你一定要努力啊！让我们鸣人大大方方地把佐助带回来！不然我在美琴哪里很难做人的嘚吧呢！”

“是的啊嘚吧哟！老爸加油啊！” 

“是是是是！”波风水门突然觉得压力好大，自己还是晚点退休好了。他放下自己的妻子，让她先回房间，自己还有些属于男人的话题要和自己儿子讨论。漩涡女士这回很听话地回房间，和丈夫交代了一句自己会暂停电影，等他回来接着看。 

波风水门开门见山，“你有多喜欢佐助？”

“我很爱佐助。”

“小朋友不能随便说爱哦！”

男孩看向自己的父亲，他目光灼灼，思考了一会，

“我想和佐助在一起，一直和他在一起。我想和他一起去好多好多地方，一走好多年后在某个不特别的一天一起吃一乐拉面。我会给他加好多番茄；我想和他在很冷的天气里的某一个晴天晒被子，然后晚上一起嗅留在被子上的太阳的味道，嘿嘿，他一定一边骂我白痴一遍傻乎乎地笑，老爸！他笑起来可好看了！我还想很久很久以后一起趁着没有人的清晨晨练，因为佐助一直给我一种没有人的清晨的感觉......”

他又停了下来，因为他随着时间自然想到了死亡，想到了他们两个最后一起面对它的样子，那个场景让他痛苦又有一种满足。于是他总结到，“我想要和佐助做很多平常人都会做的事，但是我也想和佐助做只有我们两个一起才能做的事。”

比如面对离开，又比如做爱。

波风水门没有说话，他拍拍儿子的脑袋，苦笑说，“老爸我明天就开始加班！”

“别太累啦嘚吧哟！”男孩嚷嚷着，“就辛奈会心疼的嘚吧哟！等我打职业联赛也能赚好多钱啊！”

波风水门只是继续揉揉儿子的脑袋，他很开心，他的儿子刚刚经历了重要的一刻，他爱人了，也会爱人，更幸运的是，宇智波佐助也是个很好的人。

“要和我们一起看电影吗？”他问漩涡鸣人。 

“你们在看什么嘚吧哟？”

“燃烧女子的肖像。”

“那是说什么的？”

漩涡鸣人十七岁了，已经是会熟练使用搜索引擎的年纪，可有什么不知道的，第一反应还是问父母，但是漩涡玖辛奈和波风水门从来没有不耐烦过。他们用对彼此的爱带来了他，又在他的身上看到了彼此，于是带着这份感情，出现在房门口的漩涡玖辛奈大声说，

“是一个很纯粹的爱情故事哦嘚吧呢！”

漩涡鸣人梦遗了。对象自然是宇智波佐助。

这是他至今所有梦中最为令他回味的梦。梦里他什么也看不到，周围似乎是一片模糊，视野中是细致到脸上绒毛都能看到的宇智波佐助。他感觉自己先是毫无欲念地亲吻，当然是从额头开始的，再一路往下亲到饱满的嘴唇，似乎是番茄味的。梦里的自己想让宇智波佐助试试鱼板，但是他的嘴不够用，于是没有说话——因为舌头敲开了那个人的嘴唇，然后继续往口腔里探着，扫过温热的上颚和坚硬的牙齿，又咬住另一条舌头。他记得梦里的那个人微微皱起了眉头，嘴吧裂开一条缝，溢出的声音像是某种开关，打通了梦里的声音，颜色，还有欲望；于是他有了触觉，开始抚摸，并不是抚平那人皱起来的眉头，而是就着那些声音，自己的手像是春天般家的蚂蚁，在宇智波佐助身上尽心尽力地探索。他的手以宇智波佐助的脸颊为起点，顺着肌理往下抚摸，纤细的脖子里流动着热烈的生命叫自己想占为己有，于是嘴巴也挪向青色的动脉舔舐，像大猫在吸猎物的血。宇智波佐助在别人梦里的呻吟都是隐忍的，但又充满一丝期待。

漩涡的手又接着向下摸索着，从一开始小心翼翼的探索转变为急不可耐的摩擦，停在宇智波佐助的胸膛，揉捏着两颗乳头。

奇怪，男人的胸也这么好摸。梦里的他这么想，但是手上动作没有停。他伸出粘着宇智波唾液的舌头，添了上去，甜蜜的刺激让梦里的身下人毫无防备地叫出声。他的舌头和手像是高级的演奏家，以宇智波佐助的乳头为乐器，美妙的声音则随着动作从那人的嘴里发出。同时他的下身感受到了一阵骚动——被压着的人没有忍住这样的刺激，两条腿忍耐不住地绞在一起。

漩涡鸣人又回到了那两片嘴唇——已经像是微微开缝的蚌一样的嘴唇，白色的牙齿像被红色口腔孕育的珍珠。于是他又亲吻了上去，似乎他亲了好久好久，久到他发现宇智波佐助脸红的像是一颗鲜番茄，乌黑的眼睛失去了焦点，嘴角流出了口水，不知道在哼哼什么，声音清亮又色情。他俯下身子仔细听，他在叫鸣人，漩涡鸣人，一个字一个字像是从嘴里挤出来的一样，湿气随着声音流自己的耳朵里。

下一秒梦中的镜头又切换了，一个更加不可言说的角度。他梦到宇智波佐助在给他口交，矜贵的像天上月亮的宇智波在给他口交。嘴里含着自己紫红色的阴茎，卖力地上下吞吐。嘴唇被性器摩擦成鲜红色，白生生的脸颊被染成了充满欲望的粉色。头发被汗水打湿，不似平常，而是服帖在脑袋上。他努力地上下摆动自己的脑袋，吞肚，像是在吃最喜欢的棒棒糖。漩涡鸣人在梦里闻到了浓烈的、属于自己的味道，而这味道散发源居然是在给自己口交的宇智波佐助。他低下头，手指插进宇智波汗湿的头发里，按压湿热的头皮，再滑落到因为阴茎的进出而鼓起的脸颊，又用大拇指摸了摸那张让他在梦里温暖的嘴唇。宇智波佐助跪在他的胯下动作着，漩涡鸣人从上往下看只能看到他念念不忘的，蝴蝶一样的睫毛。于是他的手开始往上，想要触碰他的睫毛，嘴里念叨着佐助，佐助，佐助。

就在他要又一次摸到的一刻，梦里的宇智波抬头了——他的睫毛活了一样，那双大圆的眼睛里面像被灌注了春雨：湿润、明亮、又充满生气，还带着属于本能的，色情的欲念。

梦里的他在这双眼睛的注视下射了。

<

他满脸通红得提前半小时醒了过来，不过并没有太大的不适，而是发自内心的舒服，他甚至边洗澡的时候还边回忆着重新撸了一发，然后哼着小曲儿骑上单车去学校了。这次他特意多带了小番茄。小番茄是必备表白工具。

但是他还没进教室就被拦下来了，拦下他的是那个他心心念念的宇智波佐助。

佐助有点黑眼圈啊！漩涡有点担忧，难道是昨天没睡好吗？难道他也做春梦了？但是不应该很享受才对吗？

他们似乎在等待什么，因为没有一个人开口说话，好像谁先说话谁就输了。

终于，没睡好的宇智波佐助开口了，

“笨蛋吊车尾，我喜欢你，做我男朋友吧！”

漩涡鸣人这次丑大发了，这样重要的时刻，他居然完全没有反应过来，自己说的居然是，

“小佐助昨天没有睡好吗！要不要吃番茄嘚吧哟！我有很多嘚吧哟！”

他一边准备从书包里掏出那些番茄，但是宇智波已经不耐烦了，他扯过自己未来的男朋友，直接亲上自己也同样渴望已久的嘴唇，第一次接吻，没有一个人闭上眼睛。宇智波佐助死盯着漩涡鸣人，而漩涡鸣人在微凉的初秋被热到爆。

宇智波松开嘴，还是看着通红的金发男孩，他难得耐心地等待漩涡回应，虽然他的世界里也只剩下自己的心跳声。

“佐助的嘴巴软软的很好亲”漩涡鸣人终于说话了，他还红着脸，但一脸坦然地傻笑，“还是番茄味的嘚吧哟。”

“就，可不可以再来一次？这次佐助闭上眼吧嘚吧哟！”

宇智波佐助挑起一边的眉毛，他又吻了上去，在那双蔚蓝色眼睛的注视下缓缓合上眼睑。于是软软的睫毛也缓缓地扫过漩涡的脸，让他想到清晨停在自己房间窗台上的那只小鸟。他还闻到了佐助的味道——让他感到陌生却无比熟悉的味道，和他自己的缠在一起，随着宇智波在他耳边的呢喃窜进他的鼻子里，再涌进脑袋，让他连着气息，声音，还有气流冲在自己耳廓上瘙痒感一起记住。 

“我也早就喜欢你啦！白痴吊车尾。”

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助握住彼此的手，他们花了好多好多年，而现在已经准备好了。


End file.
